Charles Tucker III (mirror)
Commander Charles Tucker III was a Terran who served aboard the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]] as chief engineer. This appointment was recommended by Admiral Black, who insisted Captain Forrest replace his own choice with Tucker. His constant exposure to delta radiation from the warp core had severely deformed him. ( ) Fanon continuities Before In a Mirror, Darkly Tucker had worked with Maximilian Forrest and Jonathan Archer on the NX Project before serving aboard Enterprise. On January 23 2153, Tucker entertained a pair of visiting Vissians, Traistana and Veylo, in the mess hall. After moving away when Malcolm Reed joined them, Tucker joined the Vissian chief engineer, his wife, a microgravity engineer named Calla, and their cogenitor. Interested in the idea of a third gender, Tucker consulted Doctor Phlox for advice before boarding the Vissian vessel. He was disturbed to find that the cogenitors were uneducated, nameless, and were treated as commodities to be passed around. Tucker encountered little support amongst the crew, with Commander T'Pol finding the Terran's concerns over slavery to be hypocritical. Nonetheless, Phlox agreed to give Tucker the means to measure the cogenitor's brain activity. Tucker's concentration on this meant he neglected orders to find movies to transfer to the Vissians. When Tucker discovered that cogenitors were as mentally fit as the males and females, he chose to secretly educate the cogenitor. Tucker showed the cogenitor The Handmaid's Tale first before moving on to Vissian literature. The cogenitor also decided to adopt the name 'Charles' for itself. Becoming more daring, Tucker sneaked the cogenitor aboard Enterprise, showing it the transporter and engineering, but his activities led to him being banned from the Vissian ship. Captain Forrest ordered Tucker to be punished by Phlox and Corporal Elizabeth Cutler. First Officer Archer was more sympathetic. After the cogenitor suddenly declared allegiance to the Terran Empire, diplomatic relations between Enterprise and the Vissians broke down as Forrest now had no choice but to give the new Imperial citizen asylum. As Enterprise rushed to join its assault fleet, Tucker did his best to increase the acceleration. When Starfleet finally captured the Vissian ship, Tucker gloated that this served them right as they refused to allow the cogenitor to read, which Archer and Reed agreed with. The cogenitor was transferred to a starbase. (Before In a Mirror, Darkly: Cogenitor) After the Xindi attack on Earth, Tucker was horrified to find that his sister, Elizabeth, was amongst the casualties. Amongst those he consulted when Elizabeth was missing was Archer rather than Forrest, and T'Pol. Despite Tucker's unwanted advances whilst the two of them were talking to Archer, she accompanied him to Florida and tried to comfort and reassure him. Upon returning to Enterprise, Tucker worked with Reed to inspect the refit, including a delivery of photonic torpedoes. During this, Reed's Vissian slave Veylo escaped and held the catering staff, including Chef, hostage in the mess hall. Whilst Reed tried negotiating, Tucker simply stunned Veylo with a phase pistol. Still disgusted by Veylo's treatment, Tucker joined Archer for a drink in the mess hall during the night, toasting Henry Archer and expressing his wish to find the Xindi and make them pay. (Before In a Mirror, Darkly: A Crisis on Earth) Quotes I can't wait to get in there, Commander, and find the people who did this. I'll make them wish their species went extinct centuries ago! Tucker telling Commander Archer what he wanted to do to the Xindi who launched the attack. Category:Mirror universe people Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Starfleet engineering personnel Category:Terrans